


McDonald's Date

by SlothMcFrog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, wow I hate this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothMcFrog/pseuds/SlothMcFrog
Summary: When your crush Clumpy takes you out on a date, you are so happy! But what happens when you get back to his house??Reader x Clumpy don't like don't read!!!!!!!





	McDonald's Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my 'friends' on discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+%27friends%27+on+discord).



> it's explicit because no one should have to fucking read this. graphic depiction of violence for kissing scene.
> 
> i don't even know how many words this is all i know is it took half an hour and i vomited the entire way through so you're all welcome

You rang the doorbell to your crush's house. You were dressed in your favorite f/c shirt and pants and did your h/c hair so it complemented your e/c orbs. You were totally ready for your date with... him. 

Right when you thought of him, he opened the door. "Hey y/n."

You blushed. "H-hey, Clumpy! I got you flowers, red, your favorite colr!" You blushed again. "I hope you like them..."

"Oh, thanks." Clumpy put them in on the table by the door. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Y-yeah..." you take in his outfit. He was wearing his signature hat, a striped shirt, and baggy jeans. He looked hot. "Where are we going, Clumpy?"

Clumpy closed the door behind him. "McDonald's." He started walking down the street. 

You sighed. Clumpy was a man of few words but that was one of the things you liked about him. You hope he looked you back, you thought, tucking a strand of h/c hair behind your ear and running after him.

time skip

You sat down at the McDonald's booth across from Clumpy. "So clumpy, where do you work?"

"Chuck e Cheese." Clumpy said. 

"O-oh, how fun!" you blushed, meeting his sapphire orbs with your e/c orbs. 

"Yeah." He leaned back in his chair. "All the kids love me."

"I bet!" You facepalmed. What a dumb thing to say!! How could you even look at Clumpy now? 

Luckily, the McDonald's waiter brought over your tray of hamburger. You took your chicken mcgriddle sandwich and sprite and large fries and mustard and began to eat. Clumpy ate his double cheeseburger quickly and began to eat his fries too. 

He finished eating his burger and you offered him some of your fries, because you are a slow eater.

"No thanks, I don't like mustard," he said, eating a fry. 

You blushed and hid behind your h/c hair and finished your burger too. The awkward silence was almost unbearable until the waiter came over again. 

"Hey, do you to need anything else?"

Clumpy looked at you and then at the waiter. "One milkshake please." He wiggled his eyebrows. "To share."

You intensely blushed. When the McDonald's waiter came back with the milkshake he winked at you "This one's on the house. Have fun you two!"

Clumpy handed you a straw and you hide a smile as your hands touched a little. You put the straw in and drink from the milkshake as you stare into Clumpy's cerulean orbs again. You can feel the connection between you blossoming.

Clumpy leaned back and offered you his hand. You took it, smiling. "Hey, let's get out of here y/n." He puts fifty dollars on the table and takes you out of the McDonald's. You walk together holding hands until you get to his porch. 

"I had a lot of fun with you today, y/n," Clumpy says, standing in front of the door holding both of your hands. You see he is leaning towards you. 

You lean down towards his short little clay body, your eyes fluttering shut. You feel his soft yet firm lips meet yours and you taste the earthy clay taste of his mouth. His tongue easily dominates your mouth but all of a sudden he stops and steps back with tears in his baby blue clay eyes. 

"I'm sorry y/n, I can't do this!"

"Why not, you say, also crying. 

"Because," he sobs, "I'm... I'm dating Chuck e!!"

You gasp. "Clumpy how could you!" You curl your hands into fists. "I thought you loved me! I thought we had a future together!"

"y/n..."

Suddenly, the door to Clumpy's house flies open. Clumpy's mom stands in the doorway, scowling at you. "What is all this ruckus?" she screams. 

"Mrs. Clumpy, it's not what you think!" you cry. 

She pulls Clumpy back inside. "Stay away from my son, you fleshy little freak! You're forbidden from ever seeing each other ever again!" She slams the door in your face. 

You cry and run down the driveway to the sidewalk. As you turn to take one last look, you see Clumpy in the window with his hand against the glass, looking longingly at you with tears adorning his eyes. You choke and run back to your house in tears. 

You never see Clumpy again.


End file.
